My boy in black
by Lindivesia
Summary: As amy is yet again rejected by Sonic again, she goes to Shadow for words of comfort, but finds more than that! Shadamy lemon


**Honestly do not ask why I made this. I was extremely bored and my brother suggested it. At first I said no, and that he was perverted, but then I went 'what the hell I'll give it a try.' So I wrote this shadamy lemon one shot as an 'experiment', also since my brothers a big shadamy fan. Anyways enjoy, and don't judge me please. This has no connection whatsoever to any of my other stories. Enjoy!  
**

**(And remember! By FanFiction standards you must be at least 16 to read this story!)**

* * *

Amy walked through the foggy day, twiddling with her fingers as she went. She is wearing blue jeans and a green t-shirt, carrying a sad look on her face.

Sonic had again, rejected her. Though this time he did it in one of the most hurtful ways. she caught him in a foul mood and he let loose his temper. She remembered it as it went her mind. It hurt her to remember it, as she wondered how Sonic could be so mean at times. Her eyes were red, from crying afterwords. Only the sounds of her feet hitting the ground as she walked, aimlessly in the surprisingly non-active streets of station square.

**-flashback, less than two hours ago-**

Amy walked up to Sonic's house as the sunny day was ending. She smiled to herself as she walked up to a less than happy Sonic, who was annoyed about a recent event with Shadow. He two had recently got into a fight, which ended with them both being badly bruised, but that was as far as it got. He looked her and groaned, obviously not wanting her company at the moment. He leaned against the wall of the outside of his house.

"Hey Sonic." she said, a cheerful smile as always on her happy face.

"Hi Amy" he grunted, not wanting to talk with her but he knew she was going to try anyways.

"So..whats up?" she asked. She then wrapped her arms around him, and gave him one of her world known death hugs. His eyes widened and he gasped for air.

"AMY! Stop that! I cant breath!" he yelled. Amy then loosened her grip, but didn't release him from her arms. He then raised his hands and swatted them away, as if shooing off a dog.

"Hey..you don't have to be so rude you know." Amy stated, disappointment clearly in her voice.

"Well you know what? I don't exactly care right now Amy! I'm not in the mood!" he growled. Amy then took two steps back, confused, and hurt by what he had just said. She'd never seen him act like this.

"Sonic, whats wrong?" she asked.

Sonic didn't understand exactly what was getting into him. He thought of Amy as a friend only, but because of what happened with Shadow, his temper was now at its height.

"Amy..I don't want you here, go away." he said. She caught an aggravated look in his eyes, and she quickly averted her gaze to the ground.

"But Sonic, come on. Tell me whats wrong.." she asked. She then took a step forward, but was stopped by Sonic, who grabbed her by both of her arms. She then looked at him, surprised.

"Listen Amy, I have enough problems...I don't need you, my obsessive fan girl, adding to them. Got it ?" he asked sternly. "So leave...now. because I really am not in the mood for you. Go away."

Sonic hadn't meant for it to come out that way. He was furious at Shadow, but now he was taking it out on Amy, and he knew it, but he couldn't stop himself. Amy's eyes then filled with tears. She let out a few sobs before pushing his arms away.

He tried to stop her but she ran away down the street, leaving behind her, a trail of tears. He sighed, not bothering to run after her. He thought he already had enough problems on his hand.

**-flashback end-**

She was walking through the fog, when she looked up she saw a sign, and realized she was near Shadow's house. She walked down the street, her steps echoing down it, only broken by the occasional car that drove by. She walked by the houses and saw shadows house, appearing in the fog. It seemed pretty big, one of the biggest on the block. But it was also at the same time, fairly normal. The fog seemed to be getting thicker, and if she continued walking she may get lost. But she didn't want to stay outside. So she walked up to Shadow's doorstep. The house was a brick house, large, but not the biggest she ever saw. It was about two stories, probably with three rooms at the least.

_"Big house for one person"_ Amy thought to herself.

She then knocked on the door. She then heard footsteps on the other side and the door was abruptly swung open, and there was Shadow the hedgehog, on the other side. His quills were swept back, and he wore a pair of black pants and a gray t-shirt. He also had several bruises on his arms, souvenirs of the fight that had taken place earlier with sonic.

"Amy?" he asked. He was clearly confused at why the seventeen year old sakura hedgehog was on his doorstep.

"Hi Shadow..mind if I come in?" she asked.

"Uh..ok..I guess.." he said. He then opened the door a bit wider and stepped out of the way as the pink hedgehog made her way in.

Amy looked at her surroundings. The living room was fairly normal. A couch and a TV in front of it on the opposite wall. There was a small fireplace and a mantle with a few framed photo's on it. I sat down on the couch and he walked into the kitchen.

"So Amy, uhm...what brings you here?" he asked her.

"Well I was in the neighborhood...and well, it was starting to get pretty foggy outside, and well I knew your house was near, so I decided to come over. That's okay right?" she asked.

He walked to the window and opened the blinds a little and looked outside, and nodded his head.

"Yea, its okay. Man it is foggy out..I can't see more then a good six feet." he said. His eyes shifted to Amy and he noticed her eyes, that they were red.

"Amy?" he asked. She looked up.

"Yea Shadow?" she asked.

"You been crying?" he asked, wondering what was wrong.

She then turned her head. "Uh..well.." she then looked at him, and he returned her gaze, a serious look in his eyes. "Well..yes.." she finally finished, a tone of unhappiness in her otherwise reluctant voice.

"What happened?" he asked. He then sat down next to her.

"Well, I went to talk to Sonic's earlier. And he was being an agitated jerk. I managed to catch him in a bad mood.." she told him. " He growled at me, and...and called me an obsessive fan girl." she told him.

"Well, he's pretty wrong. Your not like that, you just care about him.." he said. He then let out a slight grin and handed her a bottle of coke he picked up from the kitchen earlier.

"Well..not anymore..that jerk crossed the line this time...if he thinks he can treat me like that he's wrong...I'd have more luck looking for someone else..what happened between me and him just made me finally realize it." she said out loud, in a bold tone.

She then opened the bottle drank some of the refreshing cola before putting it back down and screwing the cap back on. She looked back at Shadow, who looked at her, in utter disbelief.

"Amy? Are you saying that after all these years..your just gonna give up him? That's a shocker." he muttered. He then grabbed his own coke and downed some of it.

"I know..but still. I cant chase after him forever." Amy told him.

"Well..I'm single." Shadow chimed in. He then added a chuckle to show he was kidding but Amy didn't know that.

"Really?" she asked him. She then slid her arms around him.

"Amy..I was only kidding." he mumbled. a slight blush on his muzzle. But amy wasn't hearing any of that.

"Or were you?" she asked.

She then gave him a kiss on the cheek. His blush grew but he tried to stop it, but he couldn't. A thought then came through his mind. He liked Amy, but as a friend...or did he? His heart thumped faster, he couldn't really help it. He then decided to play along with Amy.

"Hey Amy, open your eyes...are you sure you choose me over Sonic?" Shadow asked.

Amy nodded and he grinned. He had then made up his mind. He had felt like this before with Rouge once, but with Amy, it actually felt like it meant something, and not like screwing a prostitute, as it felt with Rouge, before their breakup five months ago.

"Well then..." he then snaked his arms around her and gave her a kiss. She blushed happily and he chuckled.

"Your cute when you blush." Shadow said. She then raised her arms and sifted her hands through his red and black quills.

"Thanks Shadow.." she told him, barely above a whisper.

She then gave him a kiss. He cupped his hands around her cheeks and deepened it, and he enjoyed it. A lot. The blush crept from Amy's muzzle and reached her entire face, making her look like a ripe cherry.

He then lowered his hands down to the bottom of her shirt and began to lift it. But then she stopped him. He looked at her, a bit confused.

She clicked her tongue. "How about we do this upstairs..." she then whispered into his ear "Too many windows down here.."

He grinned and nodded his head, agreeing with her. He then picked her up and carried her upstairs.

When they got to his room he let her down gently on the bed and firmly placed his lips on hers. She giggled and he smiled. He then slightly kissed her neck and she let out a soft moan. Shadow smirked and continued, only to have more erotic moans from the sexy girl beneath him. He then slowly grabbed the bottom of her shirt and began to pull it off. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him and growled sexily. He returned the grin as she moved her hands lower, and lower, until she reached his zipper. She slowly unzipped his pants, and gave him another kiss.

Shadow then slowly reached behind her and began to unstrap her bra. She blushed madly.

When Shadow saw this, he then knew that there was a chance she'd back out. He didn't want to force her into anything.

"Amy..I'm giving you a chance to back out if you want. You don't have to do this.." Shadow told her.

Amy then pulled off her bra and Shadow got his first full view of her breasts. He stared at them and then looked up at her.

"I'll take that as a no?" he asked. She nodded and they both started pulling off their clothes.

(Shadow's POV)

Amy, fully naked then crawled on top of me and gave me another kiss, I began to wonder if that's as far as it was going to get. I grabbed her softly and rolled over so that I was on top of her. She let out a short giggle, an I then began kissing down, from her neck, and until I finally reached her navel. I looked up at her and she smirked. Her face was pretty red. I looked at her, and gave her a look. She knew what it meant and she nodded, her eyes a mixture of lust and love. I then lowered my head, and licked her clit. Amy then starting moaning pretty damn loud. Her back arched and her moaning got louder as I continued.

"Oh..god! Shadow yes!" she yelled. I smirked and continued. She tasted sweet..like strawberries. Kinda weird but true. I continued this for the next two minutes or so when Amy suddenly arched her back.

"Oh god! SHADOW!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. I then pulled away as her juices flew out onto the bedsheets. I grinned and looked at her. She was panting wildly, trying to catch her breath. I then crept up to and and kissed her.

"You like that Amy?" I asked.

She nodded slowly "Yea Shadow I did..but give me a minute or two to catch my breath.."

I nodded and waited patiently as she continued breathing. Her breathing then slowed down and she looked at me. I then crawled on top of her and positioned my member above her flower.

"Amy..I wanted to ask. Your a virgin, right?" I asked.

"Yea why?" she asked.

"Well all I'm going to say that this is probably going to hurt at first...but it'll go away." I told her in a soothing voice.

"Well, ok...I trust you." she muttered. I then sighed, and looked at the foggy window and got an idea.

"Hey..whats that?" I asked. She then looked over, and I quickly thrust into her, breaking her barrier, catching her off guard.

She then suddenly winced in pain. "AAH! Not funny..Shadow!" she managed to get out.

"Sorry...its better to get the pain over and done with." I said. " I'll wait until your ready.." I added.

She nodded and after a while she then nodded and I started slowly thrusting into her. She looked like she was still in a little bit of pain but getting over it.

"Oh Shadow...yes, faster please." she moaned out. I nodded and went faster, and her groans of pleasure got louder. She then grabbed the quills on my back and dug her nails into my fur. It hurt a little..but nothing I couldn't manage.

"Faster!" she yelled. I then went up to my maximum speed, her hips bucking every time I pumped back into her.

"Enjoying yourself Amy?" I asked.

"Yes Shadow! It feels so good!" she managed to call out between breaths.

"Heh..thought so." I told her. I then started to massage her breasts as I pumped in and out of her.

"Oh..yes Shadow." she moaned out. I smiled and kept going. About three minutes later amy finally made her announcement.

"Shadow! I'm coming!" she yelled, biting down on her lower lip.

"Let it out..I'm the only one here." I whispered.

"Sh-shadow!" she yelled before she released her fluids on the bed again.

"Take a breather Amy..you might need it" I said, as I chuckled. I brushed the hair from her eyes and kissed her lightly on the forehead. She smiled and gladly returned my kiss.

"You close yet?" she asked.

"Nope..I'm kinda hard to get to." I told her. She grinned.

"I'll fix that." she told me. I smiled.

"I bet you will." I said. She giggled and grabbed me. She then rolled us over so that she was on top.

"Got anything in mind?" I asked.

"Yes, yes I do...and I wont give you any mercy." she told me, with a lustful look on her face.

"Oh I hope not." I told her. She then snaked down until she reached my member.

"Well..here goes nothing." she said. She then wrapped her mouth around my shaft.

"Oh..god, yea." I moaned out. She began to tease the tip with her tongue.

"Oh Amy..don't stop.." I told her. She then licked it from the base to the tip. I shuddered with pleasure as I moaned. I was in total ecstasy right now.

(Normal POV)

Amy then took in all of Shadows length. He moaned with pleasure.

"Oh god..Amy. Oh fuck Yes!" he yelled. Out. Amy then started going faster, enjoying the sounds he was making, it made her feel like she was in control.

"Amy?" he asked.

"Mm-hmm?" she asked, which was the only way she could ask.

"I'm g-gonna cum!" he yelled. Amy only went faster as she bobbed her head up and down his shaft. He felt his orgasm reach its peak.

"Oh fuck! AMY!" he yelled. He then let loose his seed in her mouth, as some of it dripped out of her mouth,and onto her breasts. She scraped it up with her fingers and licked it. Shadow chuckled. She then removed his shaft from her mouth,and swallowed his seed, and smiled at Shadow. She crawled back on top of him. Shadow smirked and pressed his lips against hers.

After a few moments he parted their luscious kiss.

"Wow...you give one good blowjob." he told her. He then laughed at this.

"Good..it means I'm good enough for you." Amy told him. He then smiled.

"Yep..you definitely are." he told her."But you didn't need to do that to prove it." he added.

Amy then rolled over next to him and stared at Shadow.

"That was amazing though.." Amy told him. He nodded, and wrapped his arm around her.

"And I'm glad I shared it with you." he told her. She giggled as he then kissed her on the cheek. Amy then suddenly got worried.

"Whats wrong?" Shadow asked her.

"What if Sonic finds out about this? What if my _mom_ finds out about this? Oh no..oh god.." Amy then started tugging at her hair, getting more worried by the second.

"Amy amy, calm down. If that faker even tried to raise a hand against you I'd knock his sorry ass into next week. As for your mom..I'm not so sure, but we can think of something.." he told her.

She calmed down a bit and looked at Shadow. He then gave her another short kiss. She giggled and then sat up. She then pulled on her jeans and t-shirt and stood up.

"Leaving already?" Shadow asked.

"No..just getting dressed." she told him.

"Oh, okay. I think I might as well get dressed then too." Shadow muttered.

He then stood up and pulled on his pants, and his shirt. He looked at me and then they both heard someone knock on the door. they looked at each other and he walked out of the room, me following him less that two feet away. We walked down the stairs and got to the door. He opened the door, and was surprised to see Sonic on the other side.

"Where is she you sick freak?" he asked, obviously annoyed.

"What are yo-" He was then cut off my Sonic tackling him.

"Get off of me you freaking fag!" Shadow yelled.

"Sonic!" Amy yelled, shocked, and agitated.

Sonic then turned around. "Hey Amy..quick get out of here!" he yelled.

Amy then rolled her eyes. "Screw you Sonic! Why don't you get out?" she yelled.

Sonic then looked at her confused "What?" he asked. Less than a second later Shadow's fist made contact with his chin and sonic flew back.

Sonic then stood up, confused. "Amy..whats wrong?" he asked.

"You know whats wrong faker.." Shadow growled. "You treat her like dirt and now she's fucking sick of it! Shes moved on!" Sonic then looked at Amy, in complete disbelief.

"Hmph, come on Shadow...lets go for a walk." Amy said. She then grabbed his hand and they walked out of the house..leaving the blue hedgehog behind them.

"Amy wait.." Sonic started to say as he walked after them.

"Save it Sonic, you had your chance..." she told him.

"Yea, beat it faker.." Shadow mumbled out loud. Sonic then stood there...looking defeated as Amy and Shadow walked down the sidewalk, hand in hand.

After the two had walked a good distance away they stopped."Amy..I love you.." Shadow told her. Amy then looked at Shadow and smiled.

"Shadow..I love you to..your so much nicer to me than sonic is..it makes me feel..more appreciated.." she told him.

He then smiled and hugged her. "Thanks amy..that makes me feel better."

"You know what Shadow? I'm surprised I even ran after him. He's such a jerk, but your much better than him...and your my." she then though for a second and finally said "My boy in black." he then grinned, as she then kissed him,and he pulled her closer, deepening it. And then they both walked off...hand in hand.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I'm not sure if I did a good job on this, I give credit to kiltont for helping me with this! Please leave a review! Again this story has no connection with any of my other stories! This is my first lemon so...I'm not sure how it is. Anyways ****thanks for reading! I may add another chapter if I get enough good reviews. I may even turn it into a real story, though I doubt it. Anyways..I hated making Sonic look like the bad guy in this story. Well anyways (again) see ya!**


End file.
